Al McWhiggin
Albert "Al" McWhiggin, also known as the Chicken Man, is the main, later secondary antagonist of Toy Story 2. He is the owner of Al's Toy Barn and an avid toy collector who kidnaps Woody in hopes of selling him and the Woody's Roundup gang to Tokyo for money. However Woody's friends Buzz Lightyear, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Rex and Hamm saw Al steal their friend and went out to recuse Woody and bring him home. He was voiced by Wayne Knight who also played Newman, Dennis Nedry, Krudsky, and another Toy Story 2 villain, Emperor Zurg. Toy Story 2 Before the events of the film, Al opened the Al's Toy Barn toy store and made a deal with the Konshi Toy Museum in Tokyo, Japan to sell them toys of the main characters of an 1950s TV show called Woody's Roundup. He found three of the characters: Jessie the cowgirl, Bullseye the horse and Stinky Pete the Prospector. The only toy he couldn't find was of the star, Sheriff Woody the cowboy. Al is introduced as the Chicken Man in an Al's Toy Barn commercial on the TV in Andy Davis's bedroom. Hamm turns off the TV and states his severe dislike of the Chicken Man. Later, at Andy's mother's yard sale, Al is attending it when he hears Woody say, "There's a snake in my boot!". Upon hearing him, Al immediately runs up to Woody, picks him up, and examines him (as well as noticing a rip in his arm, which he wishes would fix). He then sees Woody's hat, puts it on him, and becomes overjoyed that he found him. Upon hearing Buster bark, Al puts the stuff away and is confronted by Andy's mother, who asks how Woody came down to the yard sale. She takes Woody away from Al, who tells her he'll give her $50.00 in exchange for Woody. Yet, Andy's mother tells him that Woody is still not for sale. Now frustrated and about to give up, Al begins to leave when he slips on a skateboard. He suddenly gets a nasty idea and slides the skateboard backwards into something, destroying it and distracting Andy's mother in the process. With her back turned, Al quickly steals Woody without letting her find out. He then leaves the yard sale and drives away in his car to his apartment, but Buzz Lightyear, Bo Peep, Hamm, Lenny, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog and Rex watch Al steal their friend and Buzz chases him and jumps into the trunk, trying to open it up in order to free Woody. He fails when he falls off, but only manages to catch a feather. Buzz watches as Al keeps driving to his apartment. Once he arrives at his apartment, Al takes Woody up to his room. After Al leaves, Buzz learns that Al's identity and he, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky and Rex head to save Woody. Later, Al is in his chicken costume getting into an argument with someone on the other line. After hanging up in frustration and irritation, Al turns his attention to Woody, chuckling and telling his "little cowboy friend" that he is going to make him big "buck buck bucks". He proceeds to laugh evilly, leaves the apartment, and then drives to Al's Toy Barn to do a commercial. Al walks into the apartment again, trying to take a photo of the cast of Woody's Roundup. He then finds out Woody's right arm has been ripped apart, which upsets and shocks him. Panicking, Al tries to put the right arm back on Woody, but fails. He wonders what to do next, but he immediately gets an idea and picks up the phone, asking a cleaner to fix Woody the next day while he says that it will be the first thing to do in the morning. That night, Al is seen sleeping on the couch, with Woody's torn arm on his pocket. Woody and Bullseye come up to Al still sleeping, while Bullseye helps Woody get up. Bullseye starts licking Al's fingers as Woody commands him to stop. Before grabbing the arm, Al starts burping on Woody. Woody then grabs his arm, then accidentally turns on the TV. Al then wakes up, knocking Woody over and then putting him back to where he was. Al finds the remote and leaves his room. Al then finds out that the cleaner has fixed Woody's arm describing it to be "just like new". He walks into his office while talking on the phone, where Andy's toys, now with Utility Belt Buzz, watch Al talk about his plans to sell Woody to Japan. Utility Belt Buzz then commands Andy's toys to jump into his bag, while the real Buzz chases him. Al leaves to go to the airport with his suitcase. However, when he reaches Japan, Andy's Buzz and Andy's toys have already gotten all the roundup toys out of his case. Buzz, Woody, Rex, Hamm, Slinky and Potato Head return home with Jessie, Bullseye and three Pizza Planet Aliens. The next day, Al is last seen on a Al's Toy Barn commercial crying. In response to this, Hamm says that he guesses crime doesn't pay. Toy Story of Terror! Many years later, after Andy has grown up and given Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Bullseye, Rex, Hamm, Slinky, Potato Head and the Aliens to a little girl named Bonnie in Toy Story 3, Al is still determined to find the roundup toys and sell them to Japan and in the 2013 Toy Story television special, Toy Story of Terror! he is the winning bidder on Ron Tompkins's auction for a Sheriff Woody doll and that his pet iguana Mr. Jones had taken form one of his patrons (ironically the same Woody doll Al had stolen all those years ago). His name is on the label and it looks like he still owns Al's Toy Barn. Ron packages Woody in a box however Jessie escapes and recuse Woody in time. Al was originally going to appear in the special but was cut. He is including in a deleted scene on the Toy Story of Terror! Blu-ray. Personality Al is very mean, greedy, spoiled, and funny at the same time. As well, he is impatient, conniving, unscrupulously obsessive, short-tempered, sneaky, bossy, dominating, controlling, inconsiderate, and overall evil in nature. He also likes to eat Cheetos. According to Disney Adventures magazine, when Al was a young boy, he couldn't play with his toys. This soon led to his toy-collecting. Unlike Sid (who breaks toys and uses them for scary experiments) or Stinky Pete (who is just mean), Al is very smart and collects toys in his own kind of way. He never breaks them or throws them around to the point that they lay on the ground broken. Instead, Al sells off the toys after kidnapping them to do his evil plans. Appearance Al McWhiggin is an overweight man, somewhere around his 40s or 50s, that wears glasses with short brown hair that appears to be graying out starting from his sideburns. The top of his head is bald, with only a few small strands of hair on top. He has facial hair around his face, and wears a red watch on his left wrist. For the first few scenes we see Al, he wears a red bowling shirt with a pocket on the left. In the next day, when he prepares his flight for Japan, he wears a green bowling shirt, only the sleeves and lapels are a darker green while the rest of it is brighter. Trivia * Al looks very similar to Internet toy critic Mike Mozart. This has become a recurring in-joke on websites (such as YouTube); for the most part, it is good and Mozart doesn't seem to object. *Al and his toy store were mentioned in the first in the Buzz Lightyear commercial that Buzz watched at Sid Phillips's house. * In the film, Al's last name McWhiggin was never mentioned, but only shown on the nameplate on his office desk. * Wayne Knight was bearded at the time he voiced Al. * His personality is reminiscent of Francis Buxton. * His nickname the Chicken Man is due to his dressing in a chicken costume when advertising his establishment. Gallery Al_Mcthumbs_up.gif|Al gives two thumbs up. Al_Toy_Story_2_Wallpaper.jpeg|Al in his Chicken Man costume. Al.png|Al dressed as the Chicken Man in an Al's Toy Barn commercial Al McWhiggin Toy Story.jpg|"It's Showtime!" Almcwhiggin.png|Al's Evil Grin Al Toy Story.png Category:Male Villains Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Thief Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Mascots Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Deal Makers Category:Greedy Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Neutral Evil Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Egotist Category:Rogue Villains Category:Liars Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Obsessed